Promise
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: "I love you so much" he said in his Scottish accent. "I promise you, I will never, ever forget you, and I will come back for you. I will come and find you. I will always be just a phone call away. I will always be here, no matter what. I promise...


**This one-shot is for xXxDarkCloudxXx, I hope you enjoy it bub. **

_XxXxXx_

"No" I yelled as I stood there looking up at him. How could he? After everything we have been through? How could he just leave me like this? He is the love of my life and I will never ever find another him. I cant love someone as much as I love him right now, and that is something I know for sure.

"I have to" He said as his thick Scottish accent came through "I have to leave for a bit, im sorry"

"Why cant you just stay? Why cant you just stay and be with me? Please don't leave me, not now. Not ever" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing him to look at me.

"I cant stay here. You know that. I don't belong here, I don't belong here with you. Im sorry" he sighed as he tried to unwrap my arms from around his neck. I have been through so much with this man, I have loved him, I have stuck up for him when people kept telling me that this wouldn't work, that he is just another guy looking for someone. But I knew he wasn't.

"Drew" I muttered as I looked into those eyes that I fell inlove with. "Please don't leave me… _please_."

I saw the tears in his eyes, I know he doesn't want to leave me. So why is he? Why cant he just stay and be with me?

"Why cant I come with you?" I pleaded as I buries my face in his chest. I felt his strong arms wrap around me, and I felt his lips kiss my head so softly.

"Because it wouldn't be fair on you." he sighed "It wouldn't be fair to drag you away from your friends, and your family. It wouldn't be fair to make you leave what you love doing"

"I would give up anything for you" I cried. I don't want him to leave. He hasn't even given me an explanation to why he is going, all I know is he is leaving back to Scotland.

"W-why are you leaving?" I studdered, moving my face away from his chest and furiously wiping at my tears.

"I have to and see my family, stay there for a bit. Also, I cant bare people thinking so little of you because you are dating me. I love you too much to see everyone criticise you because you are dating me." He said as he pulled me back into his chest while placing his head in the crook of my neck. I felt the tears fall from my eyes, and I felt tears fall on my shoulders. Very little did I ever see him cry.

"I love you. So much" I whispered as I ran my fingers through his long hair.

"I love you too" he said while placing a kiss on my shoulder before kissing me softly on the lips.

"When do you leave?" I asked as I felt my voice shaking. I didn't want to know when he left, I could only have a couple of more minutes with him before he leaves, I could only have an hour with him, maybe I might have a couple of days with him before he leaves. But, no matter how much time I have with him the outcome is still going to be the same. He is leaving, and I feel there is nothing I could do. No matter how much I plead ans cry for him to stay here, stay here with me, I know that he has made up his mind. I just wish he wasn't so stubborn and I just wish he would see that I don't care what other people say about us, that I love him, and I want him here. Not across the world. I want him here, with me.

"I leave in 3 hours" he said whilst looking down at his feet

"Drew. I cant live without you. I want you to be there in the morning when I wake up, I want you to-"

"Babe. Please. I have made up my mind. Do you know how much it kills me to see people tease you because you are going out with Drew Mcintyer? I love you, with all my heart. But I will not let you get hurt because of me." he said. Yeah, I do get a lot of crap for dating him, but I don't care. All I care about is him.

"What about Wrestling Drew? You love it" I said, close to bursting into tears again.

"Yeah, I love it. But I can always do it. I am going back to Scotland and I am going to train Young wrestlers there. I am going to be fine, and I know you will be too"

_XxXxXxX_

"Bye Baby girl" He said as he hugged me. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I didn't want him to go. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and just cried. In 10 minutes, he was going to be taken away from me. He was going to be gone. He cant leave. I felt my heart drop when he placed me back on my feet. I was loosing him. I wiped away tears that had fallen out of eyes and that were trailing down my cheeks. I then felt his hands cup my face, he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that just wouldn't stop. Then he kissed me. I kissed him back, pulling him in close before he broke the kiss.

"I love you: I cried.

"I love you so much" he said in his Scottish accent. "I promise you, I will never, ever forget you, and I will come back for you. I will come and find you. I will always be just a phone call away. I will always be here, no matter what. I promise, we will find each other again. I don't know when. But we will"

After one last kiss, he was on his way. I looked over at people who gave me looks of sympathy, looks of pity. I just threw on my oversized glasses and walked to my car. When I sat in the drivers seat. I burst into tears and started hitting the steering wheel why letting out cries of sadness. He has left me. But I will always remember his promise to me. We will be together again"

As I turned on the radio when I started driving, they couldn't have been playing a more perfect song than what they were playing now. It was truly how I felt…

_If only you could see the tears  
In the world you left behind  
If only you could hear my heart  
Just one more time_

_Even when I close my eyes  
There is an image of your face  
Once again I come to realize  
You have lost that I can't replace_

_Soul then die  
It's keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that your were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soul then die  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me  
Soul then die_

_Walking down the streets on nothing will  
Where our love was young and free  
Can't believe just what an empty place  
It has come to be  
I would give my life away  
If it can only be the safe  
Cas' I could still the voice inside of me  
That is calling out your name  
_

As I made it back to my house. What used to be mine and Drews house. I fell on the ground as I felt more tears flood my eyes. Nothing compares to the hurt and pain I feel now. I love him so much. Im not going to be able to get used to not having him there in the mornings, when I would just wake up in his arms and watch him sleep. He is the love of my life.

But, one thing is for certain. I will never forget his promise to me. Ever.

_XxXxXxX_

Four years. Four years. That has been how long he has been gone from me. Four years ago today was the last time I had heard his voice. Four years ago today, was the last time I had ever felt his lips on mine.

I still remember that promise, I still believe in it so much. I know he always keeps his promises. He always does and always will.

"Hey? You there?" My best friend Evan Bourne asked as we were drinking our coffee.

"Yeah, im here" I smiled "Wassap"

"You were thinking about him again wernt you?" He asked, I just simply nodded. Evan, apart from Drew, knew me better than anyone. We have been friends since high school.

"I miss him so much" I sighed "I was just thinking about that promise he made me"

"He will keep that promise girl. You know he will. If there is one thing I respect about Drew the most, apart from how much he loves you. Is that he always sticks to his promises. It may take him a while to follow through with them. But he does do what he promised. No matter what" Evan smiled while pulling me in for a slight embrace.

_XxXxXxX_

It has been six years. Six years since I last heard from Drew, since I last saw him. Since I last kissed him. As much as I hate to think it. I realise that it was just some promise that he made to keep me happy. Yet, I miss him so much still, it hurts. Everytime I try not to think about it. Someone has to bring him up. Like when the other day, I was walking backstage the arena and a fan shouted at me "Have you seen Drew?" and I just burst into tears. I still miss him a lot, and my heart always aches for him. But I cant help but keep thinking of his promise. Wondering if he had really meant it.

_XxXxXxXxXxXx_

I was sitting in a Café before I my concert that was later on that night. I have finally moved on with my life. It has been 8 years, 8 years and he still hasn't called or anything. I still miss him so much, but I realise that I cannot dwell on the past for any longer. Even though I miss him so much, and even though my heart still longs for him. I have to do right by me. I have to. I have got my life back on track and nothing was going to stop me now. Not even thinking about the promise he made me.

The one promise he has yet to keep.

"Baby? You there?" My boyfriend of 7 months asked me as I was completely zoned out.

"Ha? Sorry Cody, I was just thinking about the concert" I lied. Cody knows how much I loved Drew and still do. But he is still here. He must see something in me that I don't because he is always encouraging me to do new things.

When my time at WWE was up, I started singing. Writing songs and doing something else I loved. Cody was always there for me through all of it. He is an amazing guy.

As I turn my head to the side, I see a familiar figure walking towards the shop. It cant be, can it? No! He cant be here! I look over at Cody who has a smile on his face.

"Go get him hun" he smiled before giving my hand one last squeeze before I jumped out of the seat and ran towards the figure I knew all too well. As soon as I reached him I jumped and hugged him so tight. He was back.

"Drew" I cried happily into his chest as I kept kissing him. Making sure that this was not a dream. "You came back"

He was hugging me so tight. I missed him so much.

"I came back for you baby. I love you so much Mickie Laree James" he said as he placed a long passionate kiss on my lips.

He kept to his promise.

_XxXxXxXxX_

**I hoped you like it hun. I think this story came out ok. At first, I didn't know if I could pull this pairing off. But I hope you like it. **

**XOXOXO**

**Missy.**


End file.
